Codename: Agent Wolfman
by random-fandomdotnet
Summary: Crosspost: Promotional fic for the Random*Fandom Monster Mash. A mission to find an AWOL CIA agent makes Chuck and John realise their employer is hiding more than they ever thought. No specific timeline for either fandom.


**Chuck Vs the Winchester Connection**

Random*Fandom Monster Mash – Promotional Story by Jan of Arc  
Title: Chuck vs The Winchester Connection  
Character and Fandom 1: Chuck Bartowski & John Casey - Chuck  
Character and Fandom 2: Sam & Dean Winchester - Supernatural  
Monster prompt used: The Wolf-man (I know the Werewolves in SPN are really just humans with extras but for this fic we'll be going with the traditional Wolfman image)  
Summary: A mission to find an AWOL CIA agent makes Chuck and John realise their employer is hiding more than they ever thought. No specific timeline for either fandom.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Chuck Bartowski & John Casey belong to NBC, Josh Schwartz and Chris Fedak. Sam & Dean Winchester belong to the CW and Eric Kripke. No copyright infringement is intended.

~v~

Chuck winced as the scene unfolded in front of him. Like a car wreck you couldn't stop but had to watch no matter how awful you knew it would be. The pretty redhead that had just walked into the Buymore had no idea how dangerous it was for her there. Was she an enemy of the State that Chuck had flashed on and would have to apprehend?

No.

That wasn't the danger for this woman – her mistake was to smile at Jeffrey and Lester as they approached. With that one, instinctual reaction – she was a lamb to the slaughter. Intervention would surely be required. One step toward them, two steps, almost there to rescue the damsel in distress.

"Hey there!" Chuck grinned and gripped Jeffrey's shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if you guys knew anything about the cases of WD-40 and anti-freeze that got left in the store room?"

It was a momentary glance between Jeff and Lester that confirmed Chuck's plan had worked. In a matter of seconds, they had left the pretty woman standing, on her own, in the aisle with a bewildered look on her face.

Crisis averted. Peace restored. Chuck was still smiling as he answered his phone but soon sobered as General Beckman's voice barked through the speaker.

"Agent Bartowski, you're to report to castle ASAP. There's a new mission for you and Colonel Casey."

"Don't you mean Agent Walker?"

"No, I don't."

She ended the call in the same sharp, efficient manner that she spoke in and Chuck made his way down to Castle through the secret entrance in the locker room at Buymore. Casey was waiting at the file covered table, arms crossed, biceps bulging, eyes hard as flint.

"Bartowski, General Beckman sent these files for you to have a look at. There's a high chance you'll flash on something but we're looking for anything that might help us find an AWOL agent."

"Sure, but where's Sarah?"

"Agent Walker is on a solo mission. It's just you and me, Chuck."

"Solo mission? She didn't tell me she was doing a solo thing, how is she supposed to handle me if she's not here?"

Casey grinned and tossed the files in front of Chuck before forcing him into a chair by the shoulders. "Aww ... are you missing your Mommy?"

Chuck narrowed his eyes and focussed on the files, flipping them open with more resentment than he usually would. As soon as he read the first line of the first page, his eyes crossed and his head rolled slightly as the Intersect took over. Casey paced behind him, waiting for the telltale shake of Chuck's head that indicated his special brain had retrieved some information they could use.

"Phew! Okaaaay – Agent Lawrence Talbot, codename: Wolfman. Top Secret, special ops – led a small troop of marines to uncover a terrorist cell from a hidden bunker in under Lake Isabella, Sequoia."

Chuck lurched forward as Casey slapped his back. "Good job, Intersect, let's move out."

~v~

Dean found Sam making dots on a map in the motel room. "Another 'wild dog' attack?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded and took the cup of coffee that Dean was holding out for him. "There's been one every full moon for the last year, but only affecting a small area of California ... well, small when you consider the usual amount of terrain a werewolf will cover."

"Sure, they like to move around to prevent hunters like us killing them." Dean grinned.

"All the attacks have happened in Sequoia and the surrounding area."

Dean groaned and put his head in his hands. "Can't we just wait and see if the wolf moves on?"

"You're willing to let more people die just to see if this guy decides a National park isn't the right place for him?"

"I just hate California, it's full of weirdoes." Dean huffed while filling shotgun pellets with salt.

Sam smirked behind his brother's back at the irony of it all. "It'll be quick. If it isn't moving I'm going to guess it's a lone werewolf. A pack would be more destructive and less likely to stick to the same hunting grounds."

"Just one huh?" Dean thought for a moment. "Okay, we go to Cali, gank the furball then hightail it outta there."

Sam grabbed his laptop and bags and loaded them in the trunk of the Impala, Dean wasn't far behind. The journey from Utah wouldn't be as long or arduous as some hunting trips they'd taken but they still needed to fill up the gas tank and their stomachs. As Dean swerved the Impala into a gas station, he cut off a Crown Victoria that was aiming for the same pump.

Casey slammed on the brakes and growled. While Chuck's eyes were rolling into the back of his skull, Casey was racking his Beretta. Before the NSA agent could take aim, Chuck grabbed his wrist – earning him a look that made him struggle to control his bladder.

"Uh ... what do you know about 'The Untouchables' list?"

"No-one is untouchable." Casey ground out the words from between clenched teeth before grimacing at Chuck's 'yeah right' expression. "It was a rumour but not without basis. Apparently there's an 'Untouchables' list with members of the public who aren't agents for any faction that the NSA isn't to interrupt or apprehend."

"Well." Chuck pointed to the Impala. "The guy driving that car, Dean Winchester, is on that list ... along with his brother Sam."

Casey grunted. Chuck translated that particular tone of grunt as 'Fine, I won't kill them'. Casey moved the Crown Vic into a different space and Chuck left the car to stock up on food supplies, just in case there was a stake-out. He smiled at the attendant as he made his way to the chips, trying to appear nonchalant and perfectly sane as the Intersect kicked in when Sam Winchester walked past him. After paying for the snacks, Chuck returned to the Vic to find Casey listening intently to something.

"_... from the attacks, it looks like the triangulation point is actually under the lake."_

"_Under the lake, Sammy? Why can't this Wolfman live in a shack like the others? I told you they were weird out here, if this fuzz-eared people-eater has some kind of underground yoga retreat that he uses to bend his victims into pretzels ... let's just say I'm not gonna be happy, Sammy."_

Casey turned off the short-range listening device and looked at Chuck. "It looks like we aren't the only ones searching for someone out here."

"They used his codename, but there wasn't anything in his file about cannibalism." Chuck watched the Winchesters as they drove out of the gas station and turned in the same direction that Team Bartowski would be taking. "And the Intersect didn't come up with anything to say that Agent Talbot had a higher than average amount of hair on his ears."

Casey grinned. "Well, maybe these 'Untouchables' know more than you do in this situation."

~v~

Despite what Team Bartowski may have thought, The Winchesters weren't amateurs. Dean picked up on their tail within minutes of leaving the gas station. A fellow traveller driving the same main roads could be passed off as coincidence, but when the Impala turned onto a dirt road and Dean could still see the moonlight glinting off the chrome bumper of the Crown Vic as it followed them without headlights. Dean huffed and slammed on the brakes, guiding the Impala to the side of the road before grabbing a gun.

"We got company, Sammy."

Nodding, Sam readied his own weapon and the brothers got out of the vehicle and made their way toward the stationary Vic. Chuck gulped as he watched The Winchesters stride toward their car.

"Uh ... Casey, shouldn't we get out and say something? Diffuse the situation ... those guys look pissed. And they're untouchable."

"Let 'em come." Casey growled.

"What? No!" Chuck scrambled from the passenger seat and walked slowly toward them with his hands spread wide in front of his chest. "Heeeeey. You guys need help?"

"Cut the crap Geekzilla. Why are you following us?"

Chuck raised an eyebrow, cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "Geekzilla? I happen to be Agent Charles Carmichael ... and you're on government property, roughneck."

Casey sighed and got out of the car. "Colonel John Casey, Agent ... Carmichael here is correct. This is government property but _it's not signposted as restricted access_."

"So, if it's not restricted access then we've got every right to be here." Sam grinned at Chuck. "And we'd really like to know why an _Agent_ and a Colonel are following us on our merry trip into the wilderness."

"Uh ..." Chuck's mouth gaped for a moment before he gathered himself. "Would you believe its coincidence? We weren't actually following you, we were headed out here and saw you were headed out here and wanted to know why two ... guys ... like you would be going this direction."

Dean pointed his gun at Casey, only to have a bigger gun pointed back. "Does he always talk this much?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I'll cut to the chase – we're here looking for Agent Talbot, codename: Wolfman. _You're_ here looking for Wolfman too – who do you work for?" Casey pulled another gun out of the back of his pants and pointed it at Sam. "And, yes, I can pull both triggers at once."

"Whoa, whoa!" Sam shook his head. "The Government is _employing_ Werewolves? I mean, that's what 'Agent' stands for right?"

Casey and Chuck looked at each other and mouthed 'Werewolves' in disbelief. Dean sighed; he hated having to do the whole 'supernatural crap is actually real' tutorial.

~v~

Chuck sat on the hood of the Impala, wide-eyed and completely rapt as Dean and Sam finished explaining about their hunt for a Werewolf rather than a government agent, how they knew about Werewolves and what else was, possibly, out there that he didn't know about. Casey remained tight-lipped and stoical, he'd believe in Werewolves when he saw one.

And then he did.

Streaking out of the bushes, a half-man/half-wolf snarling monster charged at them. Ever quick on the draw, Casey took him out. The projectile from his gun landed right between the eyes of the abomination.

"Wow." Dean stepped back, impressed. "That's some sharp shooting."

"Just a tranq, we need to know why he went AWOL. His bunker is through there." Casey pointed at the overgrown shrubbery that Talbot had launched himself from. "We'll take him 'home' and wait until he comes round."

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment before Sam nodded and Dean scratched at the scruff on his chin. "That's great an' all but we came here with a different idea in mind."

"Something tells me you're not reps from Nair here to advise him on keeping his coat under control." Chuck grimaced.

"No. We're hunters, we came here to hunt." Sam crossed his arms.

"Sammy's right, we can't let this guy go. You guys need to let us do what we came here to do. He's dangerous."

"So am I." Casey growled. "We came to retrieve and question Talbot and that's what we'll do."

Chuck smiled nervously at Sam while Dean and Casey squared up to each other, rushing forward to insert himself between the two men.

"Okaaaay, time out guys! Let's just think about this for a second. Casey – what happens if we take a _Werewolf_ back to Castle? Beckman will either ask us to ... dispose of him _or_ one of the creepier sections of an agency will take him away to perform experiments on him."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bartowski."

"Bartowski?" Dean and Sam said in Unison before Dean took his gun back out. "You told us your name was Carmichael."

"Uh ... my name _is_ Bartowski, but I call myself Carmichael ... sometimes ... it's an agency thing. I have an agency thing."

"Yeah well I have a 'keep the world free of Werewolves' thing. I suggest you _agency_ folks just walk away and forget you ever saw us."

"Not a chance Sweet pea." Casey put his gun to Dean's head. "I have orders and I always follow orders."

"No you don't!"

"Shut-up, Bartowski!"

"Chuck." Everyone turned to look at Sam. "Is that true about the government either putting him down or experimenting on him?"

"I dunno, probably. I myself am an experi ... never mind. The point is, Casey – do you want that for Agent Talbot. Having his secret told and recorded by the NSA or the CIA and then possibly stolen by some other, more nefarious agency before he gets put down like a dog at the vet?"

Casey put the safety back on his gun and looked carefully at Chuck before shaking his head. "And I wouldn't want a fellow Marine to be experimented on either."

The Colonel searched the Werewolf's body and quickly searched for his ID tags. Chuck realised that this would be a very bad time to refer to them as dog tags. "We'll tell Beckman all we found was a body. Winchesters – make it quick and painless."

Casey took out his camera and nodded to Dean who quickly took out a silver knife and pierced Agent Talbot's heart with it. Before he could revert back into human form, Casey took a picture. When his human face was recognisable again, Casey took another picture before covering Agent Talbot in lighter fluid and setting fire to his remains.

Chuck and Casey watched the Impala drive off into the night, Casey took a long draw from his cigar and grabbed Chuck's earlobe.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"We never speak of this, understand? Morgan, Sarah, Ellie, Awesome – they must never know." Casey let go of Chuck's earlobe and strode toward the Crown Vic.

"Sure, what's another secret between a man and his spy stroke family stroke private life?"

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this and that it stirred some of your own creativity! All promos and entries for the Monster Mash Challenge will be posted on our ffnet Monster Mash Profile - fanfiction dot net/u/4140177/RF-Monster-Mash_

_Don't forget to add the Monster Mash profile to your author alerts so you don't miss any of the fun entries for our Halloween Challenge! For all information about this challenge go to - (no www) contestsandchallenges dot random-fandom dot net  
_


End file.
